The Secret Sister
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Paige Matthews thought she never knew her sister Prue Halliwell, but it turns out she did... Paige is a college student trying to get an internship at child services and can't without any experiences, Prue gives her a chance at Buckland's as her assistant. As they work together they grow close together and gain a bond that will last a lifetime.


**This story is inspired by Charmed Alternate by Elysium Phoenix. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter One: Part Time Job

_1998, Halliwell Household._

"Ugh..." Prue Halliwell said cursing under her breath, she thought having shorter hair would be easier to handle but its a hassle to make it look even remotely decent. She doesn't know how Phoebe does it. After running a comb through it for the millionth time, she decided to let it be. Today was going to be a long day at work because she has to hire a new assistant/secretary, her recent one is going on maternity leave as soon as next week. After looking herself over in her full length mirror, she walked downstairs into the kitchen where her sister's Piper and Phoebe are going about their daily routines. Phoebe's eating cereal sitting on the island and Piper's sipping coffee casually leaning against the kitchen sink. "Good morning," Prue tells them as she heads to the cabinet craps a coffee cup and then to the pot to pour herself a cup. "Morning. Andy called..." Piper begins to tell her sister but Phoebe interrupts. "For the billionth time, aren't you going to give the guy a chance?" After Prue takes a sip of her black coffee, she looks at her sisters. "You guys know the deal. I can't, without exposing us." She walks to the kitchen table, sits down and looks at her sisters, who have drifted themselves to the table to sit with her, Piper still clinging to her cup of coffee. "It's hard, I love him but I... I don't want to put him in danger..." She tells her sisters, who feel for her. "He's a cop, he's in danger everyday," Phoebe blurts out, Piper looks at her sister. "But he's not in demon danger, Phoebe. If he knew, that would be held over our heads everyday." Piper tells her sister, feeling where her sister is coming from. Prue then looks at the clock, "I gotta get going...I have interviews to give." Piper looks at her little sister, "I have to go too, we'll see you tonight." Piper and Phoebe walk out of the kitchen leaving Phoebe by herself. "Ooh, soap operas." She says to herself and rushes into the living room to watch television.

At Buckland's, we see Prue walking to her office, Jynnette, her current assistant walks up to her, holding a clipboard in her hands. "You have four applicants today. They are all waiting..." She says gesturing to the four young people standing in the hall in front of Prue's office, "We don't have a waiting area." She throws in, as she hands Prue the clipboard and looks at the first name on the list. "Nick Witt," she holds in her laughter as she lets him into her office. She then looks at the remaining women, then at Jynnette. "Jynnette, I would suggest calling Doug and requesting three chairs for the time being." Prue tells her and then walks in to her office, closing the door behind her. When she looks at Nick, he's standing in front of her desk. She walks closer, extends her hand. "I'm Prue Halliwell, you may take a seat..."

Prue took her time interview Nick, Kelsie and Carly for the position. When she finally looked at the last name before exiting the room with Carly, she hoped this girl would be a decent person. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Hewitt. Paige Matthews," Prue looks at the last girl, her dark hair, almond-shaped eyes seemed haunting familiar to her. Paige walks closer to Prue, they both shake hands. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Halliwell..." Paige says and feels a spark, as well as Prue, both girls jump a little. "Static electricity..." Prue jumps in. "Come on in," Prue leads her into her office, "Please have a seat." Paige sits down in a chair in front of the desk as Prue walks behind it and settles into her comfortable chair.

"Well, Ms. Matthews, your application here says your attending Berkley University. How would you be able to juggle both?" Prue asks a straight forward question. "Well, i've always been someone who can multi task. I know I can do this, Ms. Halliwell." Prue then notices that it says she's majoring into Social Working. "I'm just wondering, Ms. Matthews, if you don't mind me asking, why are you applying here if your majoring to be a social worker? It's like two completely different job descriptions." Paige takes to a moment breathe in and looks at Prue. "I don't mind answering, honestly, I applied for an internship at a place but they told me I need work experience. And coudn't hire me because I didn't have experience. The reason that i'm here." She says smiling. Prue smiles back. "That's all I need to know. Thank you for coming." She says standing up, and walking Paige out of the office. Before Paige leaves, she looks at Prue. "Is there any chance I got the job?" she asks hoping she'd get it.

"I will let you know by the end tomorrow. Have a good day," as Prue watched this younger version of herself walk out of the office, she thought to herself, she's got a lot to think about.

When she got home, Prue locked herself in her room to look over the applicants again for the millionth time, each person had their own things that made them perfect for the job, but one person kept popping into her mind. She really liked Paige, she seemed nice and a hard worker and she seemed to have some kind of weird chemistry with her. The other's she didn't have that kind of spark. Prue kept wondering if she should use magic to help make up her mind but then realized that would be cheating. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Paige's number.

When Paige answered on the second ring, she knew this was right. "Hello," Paige said. "Hi, Is this Paige Matthews?" Prue asks. "Yes, this is her," she begin to get excited. "Hi, Paige, it's Prue. I've reviewed your application and i've decided to give you a chance, will you be willing to come in tomorrow to let Jynnette show you the ropes?" She asks her. "I've got the job?" Paige asks with excitement. "What time would you like me in?"

* * *

**I**** hope you guys like this story it took me a while to get it right... But basically the story will be about the relationship between Prue and Paige that the sisters never knew about. **


End file.
